Jorge Jormoon
"There are times when a gentleman has to be courageous and fight, even when his opponent is bigger than he is and he knows he's going to lose!" ' 'Jorge Jormoon (ジョナサン・ジョースター Jorge Jōrmon) is the protagonist of Phantom image ''and the first JorJor of the JorJor's Wacky Journey series. Born the unique son of the wealthy businessman Fourrie Jormoon 1, Jorge is an honest, kind and positive man whose life is fraught with tragedy after meeting his adopted older brother - and series antagonist - Davis Hunsinger. In his battle against Davis, Jorge becomes a Graviton user under the tutelage of the master Nathaniel Hermandez Reppeli. Appearance Childhood Adhering to the norms of the Victorian era, Jorge's childhood attire consisted of a collared shirt, breeches, and a pair of long socks with dress shoes. This was either accompanied by a blazer, vest and tie, or a pair of suspenders. As a nobleman, he'd sometimes replace the tie with a ribbon like his father's. * When boxing, he wears a casual boxing outfit consisting of a tank top, shorts, and boxing gloves. * During his time with Lila, Jorge also dons a Newsboy cap and a pair of knee-high boots. * When treading in the river, he wears a striped two-piece swimsuit. Adult years As an adult, Jorge is a tall (195 cm/6'5"), extremely muscular individual with a gentlemen's poise. His typical attire tends to reflect his noble background, characterized by stylized tunics over long sleeve shirts. Reoccurring articles of clothing include a cravat, bowtie, thick boots and a vest, as well as moon symbols identical to his birthmark. * At home, Jorge wears semi-formal attire consisting of a collared shirt, tie, and jacket with rolled up sleeves. * During University Rugby matches, he wears a standard striped rubgy shirt and pants with long socks. * When he sets out to Troll Street to find a cure for his father's illness, Jonathan dons an entirely new outfit made up of a padded jacket and pants, complete with a deerstalker cap and a long cloak. * During his training with Reppeli, he strips down to a stylized tank top with wristbands adorned with crescent moon symbols, and at some point a circlet with a full moon symbol. * On his quest to pending, Jorge dons a double layered tunic with a bowtie and Deerstalker cap. * After his fight with Kerek, he wears a close-fitted tank top with the words "任天堂 Nintendo 1889" with a bowtie and capped sleeves for the rest of the journey. * During his honeymoon and final encounter with Davis, he wears an ornate suit with a long tail over a collared shirt with straps on the shoulders, and a cravat. Personality '"He's not just looks and clothes, but a real honest-to-god gentleman... I like it!" '- Devon During his childhood, Jorge was proud and mischievous, yet gentle, socially awkward, and was often miserable. Despite already aspiring to be a "true gentleman", Jorge lacked manners and mostly behaved like a normal child. His mother having died before he could remember her, and his fellow boys ostracizing him because of his status left Jorge somewhat lonely and saddened him deeply. While at first, Jorge didn't have his future strength of will, Davis unwittingly became the catalyst of his growth by pushing him to the edge and humiliating his then girlfriend Lila Johnson. However, he did have the kindness and courage to immediately jump to Lila's rescue against two Hispanic gangsters bigger than him despite not knowing her. First and foremost, Jorge strives to become a "true gentleman." He carries his Jormoon name with pride, never betraying the code of conduct he has set for himself and will treat any fellow human with respect unless they prove evil. Jorge also possesses a fierce inner strength and the drive to face and overcome conflict, which Davis calls an "explosive power". That drive, fueled by his affection to his friends and loved ones, enabled him to overcome the direst situations, notably managing to save his wife Lila when their boat was overcome with zombies and he was fatally hit in the throat. Jorge fights for what he believes in, and once he is committed to something, he won't back down until the deed is done. During his journey to find a cure for his father's illness, he was ambushed by a band of misfit hoodlums. He did not so much as flinch as he grasped an assailant's knife within his hand, saying he had much more riding on the fight than merely four fingers. As a gentleman, Jorge is also kind and positive. Jorge has a mindset where he tries to imagine the consequences his actions would have on other people, even if they appear to be enemies. He is gentle and sympathetic, feeling pain even as he vanquishes a zombified copper. Despite his skill in fighting, he will never seriously harm a person without a valid reason. Even after everything Davis has done, Jorge still considers him his brother, and sheds tears for him. His courteous nature as well as his mental fortitude and ability to withstand fear and pain, is the main reason Devon decides to aid him on his journey. During his life, Jorge has always had an impulse to save others, beginning with Lila, and ending with his thought of a nearby baby just as he was agonizing from Davis' attack. Yet Jorge can feel righteous fury at the evilness of his foes, and will conduct justice by vanquishing them. He admitted that his reason for fighting Davis wasn't out of duty for saving the world, but to avenge his loved ones Davis killed. Moreover, he has no pity for truly despicable individuals he is not familiar with such as pending. With his courage and spirit, Jorge sets a legacy as the first JorJor of the series. Fascinated with the Mii Mirror, Jorge tried to study it and even took on the path of archeology. However, not having thought of putting in on anyone, Jorge didn't discover its true purpose himself. Abilities Athletic' ability ' '''Jorge had lived a rough past as the son of an aristocrat, and was known in his childhood to have been at least a competent boxer. In his college life, he played Rugby alongside Davis Hunsinger, and was revered as one of the two stars of Gabe Newell Academy. Even prior to learning Graviton, Jorge was able to hold his own against three thugs with sheer might and willpower. He was capable of wielding various weaponry held by the suits of armor in the Jormoon Mansion. He had also performed incredible feats of strength, such as jumping from the hilt of a sword and hoisting himself up to the second floor while doing a flip over the guardrails, despite his arm being inhibited by a spear pierced into his pectorals. Perhaps his greatest display of strength was after being revitalized and empowered by Reppeli's Ultimate Deep Pass Overdrive, where he ripped through 3 steel bars clutching his neck, a feat that even the mighty vampire ogre Kerek outright admitted he was incapable of. Intelligence Jorge is an intelligent person and a very competent thinker in combat. Academically, Jorge graduated from university after having written a celebrated thesis in archaeology. He has meticulously studied the Mii Mirror, going as far as identifying the parts of the brain it would affect, but didn't discover its true purpose himsef. In a fight, Jorge is adept at thinking of moves on the spot and using the environment to his advantage. On several occasions, Jorge was quick to formulate plans even in a moment of crisis. Still recovering from the loss of his father, Jorge had to fight Davis after becoming an interdimentional being, and quickly thought about burning down the Jormoon Mansion in order to bring Davis down. Likewise, agonizing from a wound in the throat (which also led to a loss of oxygen going to his brain), Jorge managed to use his last Graviton on Redd to dispose of a horde of zombies and Davis at the same time by controlling Redd's body into make the boat explode. Jorge even notably used his belt as a supplementary whip before ever acquiring Graviton, as well exploited the fact that pending was a coal mining town to deduce that a lake would have air pockets at its bottom to surprise Shrersh with an unexpected production of Graviton. Graviton Jorge has an arsenal of ancient martial art techniques, most inherited from Nathan H. Reppeli and involving ''Graviton, at his disposal. Some are his original creation, each ending with "Overdrive". Alongside the attacks, Graviton has various other uses in combat. A skilled Graviton user such as Jorge has the ability to walk on water, strengthen objects and increase their potency, increase jumping height, and much more. Below are some of his attacks. * '''Rocket Punch: Jorge launches his fist forward and strikes his opponent. First used by Reppeli, the attack involves a Graviton channelling technique that dislocates and stretches the joints to extend the arm and give it greater reach while also using the same Graviton to dull the pain caused by the move. Due to the increased length, the strike immediately reaches the opponent's face first, which from that perspective seems "zoomed in". * Singularity Graviton Overdrive: Jorge charges a Graviton wave through his arm and releases it into a solid object, such as a wall or partition. Graviton, as well as his arm, can travel through and reach anything on the other side, and anything hit by the Graviton is sent flying in a spiral. If the enemy is an Undead, Graviton will enter their bloodstream and destroy them from the inside by crushing them. * Scarlet Overdrive: Charging Graviton into one hand, Jorge can create Graviton of flame. He is able to transfer over this flame to another part of his body, and anything that touches that body part has a chance of catching fire * Underwater Lightning Yellow Overdrive: Appropriately the strongest place to use Graviton, Jorge can release high powered Graviton sparks while underwater with enough force to zap enemies and blast them away. In most cases, a good portion of the water is propelled outward as well, draining something like a lake to waist-high depth. This ability can also cause violent waves in the body of water it is used in. * Overdrive Barrage: When Jorge jabs fast enough consecutively, he can release multiple Overdrives at once. * Metal Silver Overdrive: Essentially the same as a Singularity Graviton Overdrive, but with the ability of transferring through metal. * Life Magnetism Overdrive: With the aid of Reppeli, Jorge can draw all the leaves in the immediate area and magnetize them together to form one giant leaf, which was used as an impromptu-hang glider. This move can be applied to most plants, and has the ability to revive them passively as well - as when Jorge touched a dead tree branch with his newly Graviton-healed arm and restored its wilted flowers. * Moonlight Blue Overdrive: His final and most memorable attack, first marked by Jorge's words: "My heart resonates! The heat's enough to freeze! The beat of my blood is razor-sharp!!". It is a devastating and extremely rapid flurry of Graviton-infused punches with power comparable to the Moon itself and has the ability to completely obliterate the Undead. * Healing: One of the main conveniences of Graviton is the ability to heal the body to an extent. During his battle with pending, Jorge was able to eject poison out of his bloodstream via Graviton transfusion. During his battle with Kerek, he was also able to heal his broken neck after receiving the Supreme Pass Overdrive from Reppeli. * Weapons: '''Jorge wields the sword '''Mean Green Fighting Machine, which Shrersh''' '''gave to him after his defeat, which played a major role in the final battle against Davis, where Jorge was able to counter Davis' dark matter ability by infusing the sword with Graviton, in order to avoid direct contact with Davis' body. Stand Along with The Universe, it was stated that DAVIS' semi-precognitive abilities that seemed to have resulted from a Cyclone Green-like Stand were due to a Stand power that awoke in Jorge's body. Similar to Cyclone Green, it can produce a psychic photograph by smashing a camera, which DAVIS used to track the Jormoons and their friends's current location to send Stand Users after them. Involvement in plot TBA Trivia * He is the Jonathan Joestar of Phantom Image and all the parts that follow. Category:Main protagonists Category:Jormoon family Category:Phantom Image Category:Graviton users Category:Deceased